The Boys as told by Bobby Rated pg except for alittle cussing
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Bobby is asked to help take care of Dean and Sam. He grows close to them over the years.


The Boys as told by Bobby Rated PG except for cussing By LR Bare

When I first started keeping the boys, Dean was 8 and Sam was 4. John had gotten tired of leaving them alone. He called me and asked me to help him out. I was not very good with kids.

We met up at a diner outside of town. Dean was eating apple pie and Sam was drinking milk. John was raking his hands through his hair.

"Bobby , I know this is a big favor but I got a line on that demon who did this to me." John needed a break from the boys I could tell.

"I am not very good with kids John. " I said watching the boys fight . I cleared my throat. They looked up. I pointed at the seats and they went right into them and calmed down.

"See you have a way with them already." John said. He just wanted to go hunting. I helped him and all hunters with research.

"OK . How long?" I asked.

"Just a few weeks. Dean practically will do everything . He watches Sammy all the time for me." John messes Dean's hair and turns to Dean and says "Don't you boy?"

"Yep sir, I will help with Sammy. I heard you have a tow truck." Dean said looking outside cause I had brought my tow truck.

"Yes I do" I said. I was thinking maybe this would be ok.

We walked to the truck and John handed me some money. I took it knowing 2 young boys are handfuls. They said there goodbyes to their dad and hopped into my truck. We drove the few miles down the road where I lived. They ask me questions all the while. I hate talking so much. I was feeling like an idjiot for agreeing to do this. I started thinking maybe this was a bad idea. I was alone since my wife died and that is how I liked it.

The first night was shaky because I had a routine. I liked watching certain shows. They wanted to watch cartoons. We compromised. I watched my shows at night. They watched cartoons in the morning. I did not have cable. They had no choice. They had no manners. I had to teach them some. Dean knew some. I guess what his mother had taught him. I had to teach Sam everything my mother and wife taught me. They were hilarious when learning things. Sammy was so thoughtful and ready to learn. Dean helped with Sam but he was rebellious.

I taught Dean about cars and how to fix them. He had come out to watch me, a few days after they first got there. When they first got there they played hide and go seek in the junk yard. Dean was curious about cars.

I was under the hood changing the oil filter.

"Whattcha you doing?" Dean asked

" I am changing the oil filter" I said grating my teeth cause he was kinda bugging me.

"Can I help? " He asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" I said . I was thinking to myself great now one little thing will take all day. It didn't. Dean helped me alot. And from that day on I had me someone to help with fixing the cars.

Sam took to the research more. He helped me with my books and would look up stuff for me when some of the hunters would call me for info.

So in the month that John was gone, I had gotten in a routine with them. I taught the boys how to fish. Dean knew a few things. Sam watched first then he took a pole and cast it. It took him 5 casts until he got it in the water and not tangled on the trees. I never laughed so much in my life. So when John called. I was sad. I would miss the boys. It gets lonely sometimes. I forgot how much I liked having someone around. I would not miss them eating all my cookies. I would not have to hold my tongue either. I could go back to saying "Balls" anytime I wanted.

John pulled up to my ran to his dad but came back to hug me. Sammy did not want to go. He even said "Balls" and John immediately gave me a dirty look. I gave him a few books. We said our goodbyes. Dean ever cried a little.

"Thank you Bobby. I appreciated you keeping them. " John said to me. As he put them in the truck.

"No problem. You can drop them off anytime. I enjoyed them being here. " I said ruffling both boys hair. They laughed.

"Ok, I thought you would be glad to see them leaving. " John said kind of puzzled

I played it off so he would not know what this month meant to me. "Yeah I got them to do alot of stuff around the yard and house." I said non caring.

I cried like a baby when they pulled away. I would miss them boys. It took 6 months before he brought them back. John would call me alot for help with hunts but I did not see the boys for 6 months.

John left them for a week this time. And the boys ran out of the truck when they saw me this time. We learned so much from each other. They helped me more than I can ever say.

John would leave them once a month. Sam loved books and was on top of things when hunters would call me. Dean got good at fixing cars. he even was a better mechanic than I was. All he would talk about is the Impala his dad owned.

"He said I could have it when I get bigger." He would say.

I laughed because I was keeping it for John out in the barn. I asked "Do you want to see it?"

"What no way" Dean was blown away

And he polished it all the time when they came after that. John would take it out but it always came back to my barn for safe keeping. The truck is what he took on hunts. He wanted to keep the Impala nice for Dean.

For a about 5 years I would see the boys all the time once a month. Then as they grew up. John would bring them less and less. Dean had took up the fight. Sam went off to college. Maybe Sammy would get out of this life.

When John took off, they finally called me again and we met up. Dean was driving the Impala. I was so proud of them. Sam was resentful of his father for pulling him into this life. I hurt for him. No one should have to be forced into this life but I was.

And yes every time we said goodbye to each other I cried. I would never tell them that. They had to think I was strong.


End file.
